


Swift, Silent, Deadly

by Anonymous_Skrub



Category: Tom Clancy's The Division
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Skrub/pseuds/Anonymous_Skrub
Summary: My take on The Division, because let's face it, the entire Second Wave wouldn't be on one chopper, a Javelin wouldn't take out an Osprey that fast, and a single agent can't do that much. Welcome to New York, you wonderful human beings (and toasters).





	Swift, Silent, Deadly

**BROOKLYN, NEW YORK**

**JANUARY 6TH**

**“DIVISION” SECOND WAVE DEPLOYMENT IMMINENT**

**TRACKING AGENT**

**AGENT IDENTIFIED**

**JUNIOR AGENT ELLIE LAW**

**OCCUPATION: U.S.M.C. (1ST MARINE DIVISION, 1ST FORCE RECONNAISSANCE BATTALION)**

**AGE: 19 YEARS OLD**

**RELIGION: ATHEIST**

**PLACE OF BIRTH: HONG KONG, CHINA**

**PLACE OF RESIDENCE: N/A**

**BLOOD TYPE: O POS**

**STATUS: DEPLOYING**

 

“Good luck out there!”

 

Ellie snorted. “With this piece of shit gun? Gonna need a lot more than luck!” she responded, before jumping off the MH-6J and beginning her ISAC linkup.

 

“Confirm link. ISAC online. Division safehouse marked. Link to Division network required for full activation,” the AI said in its bland monotone. Shrugging off her heavy jacket in favor of just her light tactical hoodie, Ellie loaded a magazine into her MP5, before racking the bolt and activating her HUD.

 

“Alright, here we go,” she muttered.

 

\------------------

 

“Contact! Two o’clo- Ugh!” a JTF soldier called out, before a round tore his neck apart.

 

“Fuck,” Ellie swore, hunkering down behind a car in front of the police precinct. Peeking out from behind the trunk, she shot off a quick burst at a looter who decided to use a _lampost_ of all things as cover, smugly watching his dead body fall to the floor.

 

“GRENADE!”

 

Turning, a grenade blew apart two more of her JTF support squad. “Double fuck,” Ellie muttered, popping up above the hood to quickly spray a few rounds into the windows of a car another looter was hiding behind, riddling his chest with lead.

 

Another charged at her with a baseball bat, and Ellie swore as her empty magazine fell to the ground. Dropping her submachine gun, she unsheathed her combat knife, ducking under the heavy first swing, and slashed the man’s wrists, before plunging her knife into the underside of his jaw. Grabbing him by the coat, Siren grabbed her USP from her thigh holster and double tapped another rushing melee combatant, before turning and emptying her magazine into another wearing a police ballistic vest.

 

Dropping her bullet ridden corpse shield, she reloaded her weapons and pushed up, two JTF riflemen behind her. One started shouting, “ARR-PEE--”

 

Then she was flying and then it went black.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Her consciousness slowly recollected itself. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring into the face of a man grinning at her while unbuckling his pants.

 

Her mind raced. She knew what was going to happen, and _she had to move, dammit_ , but her body wouldn’t respond. As the would-be rapist moved to shove his genitals in her mouth, his chest exploded in a shower of red. He stared at her in shock before collapsing.

  


Other men standing around turned, only to be swiftly cut down. Another well-equipped man was operating a light machine gun on the roof of a cruiser, red tracers flying into the bodies of various rioters.

 

Another man with a long rifle, _HK417 looks like_ , was behind him, propped in the back of a pickup truck. It was when she tried to move that she realized her hands were tied to a lamp post. She looked back, and an Asian woman rushed up to her, quickly cutting the mediocre knot and helping her up.

 

“You look like shit, Law,” she smirked, wrapping a bandage doused with antiseptic around her head. Glaring from behind her bangs, Ellie snapped back, “Still better than your square ass face, Lau.”

 

Lau chuckled, tossing her the IBH that was torn off her head when the rocket exploded. She also handed over an MP7, a slight upgrade from the MP5, in her opinion.

 

Lifting herself with a pull to Lau’s outstretched arm, Ellie grunted, and looked at the other Agents, who were heading towards them.

 

“Law, this is Paul Goodman,” Lau said, gesturing to the marksman. He nodded at her. “Former NYPD SWAT, part of the Chief’s Fifty, and has a _exquisite_ rifle collection.” Turning, she motioned to the automatic rifleman. “Muhammad Jaseem, fought with SF in the Shahikot, part of the AFO Afghan militia. Extensive heavy weapons training, as you can see.”

 

Ellie nodded, and loaded her new SMG. “Well,” she said, “pleasure to meet you boys, but we’ve got a precinct to take back. Proper intro over drinks, yeah?” Goodman and Jaseem just smirked and nodded.

  
“On you, _Senior Agent_ ,” Ellie teased, winking. Faye scowled, and muttered, “I’m stationing you in Staten Island next time.” Ellie stared at her, horrified. Throwing back her own wink, Lau shouted, “ALRIGHT! Move it out, Division!”


End file.
